


A Secret For the Lips

by elletromil



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: This is a collection of short unrelated ficlets I wrote in answer to prompts on tumblr from a kissing meme.Each chapter is about a different brotp or ship and will be marked as such.





	1. Home flavored scotch - Harry & Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anarchycox's prompt
> 
>  _number 6, brotp kiss merlahad_ number 6 being Tipsy Kiss

It’s not the first time they get drunk together, but it’s probably the first time it’s not to forget about a mission gone horribly wrong.

Not that there are that many of those, but spy work keeps them quite busy and they usually don’t have that much occasion to hang out.

But today everyone at Kingsman is in a celebratory mood.

After months of rom com worthy interruptions, Tristan has finally asked his girlfriend of two years, a lovely lass working as an analyst, to marry him. It came as no surprise to anyone when she answered with an enthusiastic ‘yes’. It was a bit more surprising when Arthur sent the both of them home, but no one could deny his wisdom when they saw just how handsy the happy couple were.

Harry having completed his report and Merlin with no mission to overlook, they are now having a little celebration in Love’s honour in Merlin’s office.

They have made quite a dent already in the bottle of Scotch Harry have liberated from Bors’ office and they’ve abandoned their chairs in favors of cuddling on the floor.

They’ve also forgone any pretense of civility and ditched the glasses, preferring to pass the bottle back and forth between them, toasting Love before each and every swallow.

“You know, all that me think that I’ve never told you.”

Lips still on the lid of the bottle, Merlin grunts questioningly, frowning when Harry shifts from his previous position where he was leaning his head against Merlin’s shoulders. He’s now looking at Merlin with a seriousness he very rarely displays outside of mission, his little blush from too much alcohol not doing anything to undermine the moment.

“I love you.” It takes a moment before the words register, but thankfully Harry carries on before Merlin can mistake his admission for something it’s not. “You’re the very best friend I could ask for and I just want you to know that even if I’m a little shit, I do appreciate everything you do. For me and everyone else.”

Merlin… Merlin isn’t tearing up, it’s only the strength of the alcohol, it doesn’t matter that the bottle is now in Harry’s possession.

Merlin is also not very good at words when it’s about feelings, so instead of blabbering something incomprehensible, he gently cups Harry’s neck and presses a chaste kiss against his lips.

It tastes like scotch and _home_ and when they break apart, they are both smiling softly.

They say nothing more after that, but Harry does shuffle even closer, sitting half on top of him and for once, Merlin doesn’t complain about how Harry is too heavy for this.


	2. Champagne-flavored kisses - Harry/Eggsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for missbeckywrites' prompt
> 
>  _Kiss meme Hartwin #6_ number six being Tipsy Kiss

They’ve fallen onto the bed, completely knackered from their day. Still after such a happy day, namely Merlin and Roxy’s wedding, _finally_ , they cannot fight off the smiles on their lips, no matter how tired they now are.

The alcohol they’ve more than indulged in is probably also helping, because their minds are simply too fuzzy for any of the usual worried to resurface.

“Makes you want to get married all over again,” Eggsy says, grabbing Harry’s left hand with his own to look at their matching wedding bands.

Harry chuckles fondly and rolls on his side to be closer, one of his legs sliding between Eggsy’s.

“To be honest, I’d do without the whole wedding,” his lips are brushing lightly against Eggsy’s ear, ticking, “but I wouldn’t say no to another honeymoon.”

Eggsy’s laugh is cut off by a sweet kiss.

“You sex maniac!” Harry smiles, but doesn’t deny the accusation, far more preferring to exchange more champagne-flavored kisses. “Won’t be happening tonight though, I’m beat.”

Harry doesn’t seem to mind at all, content enough with relearning his lover’s lips, something Eggsy is more than happy to indulge Harry with.


	3. Sugar High - Roxy & Eggsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For thisbirdhadflown's prompt
> 
>  _For the kiss meme: Eggsy & Roxy (brotp) and 7, please_ number 7 being Laughing kiss

“You’ve got something… no, bit more to the left, high-” Seeing that Roxy will just continue to miss the spot of cupcake batter on her cheek, Eggsy leaves his icing to help her out. “Here, let me do it.”

He gently swipes his thumb on her cheek, not realising he’s got chocolate icing on it and thus, not really helping Roxy. She must feel the icing now covering her cheek because her eyes widen and she pushes him away.

“You wanker!” Eggsy raises his hands in an attempts to appease her, but before he can tell her he didn’t do it on purpose, she’s grabbing a spoon and the bowl with all the batter, ducking behind the counter as she starts catapulting him with it.

It takes Eggsy a moment to react, not quite believing this is truly happening. After the third projectile hitting him square on the chest however, he can’t deny it anymore and he grabs the first thing under hands and ducks out of the way.

Turns out he’s now in possession of a bag of flour and it isn’t long before the whole kitchen resembles a battlefield.

They probably would have continued a long time if it hadn’t been for Merlin stepping in with a disapproving look and ordering them to stop and clean up their mess.

They do what they’re told, but as soon as they’re left alone, Merlin trusting them to listen to him even out of the field, they can’t help laughing. So much so that they need to take a small break, leaning against the messy counter to catch their breath.

Roxy is still giggling adorably when she turns towards Eggsy and lowers his head down by a hand on the back of his neck so she can kiss him gently.

“Thank you, I needed that.”

Eggsy beams at her, but says nothing, opting instead to kiss the chocolate icing still on her cheek.


	4. Watching you all night (every night) - Mark/Bridget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my darling sententiousandbellicose's prompt
> 
>  _15\. for the Kiss Meme + Mark/Bridget_ 15 being "A kiss because I have literally been watching you all night and I can’t take anymore"

Bridget had known from everything her friends had told her that even if giving birth would be the most painful part of the whole pregnancy/raising a child affair, it would also be the easiest.

While she would only wish the pain of pushing the equivalent of a melon through the eye of a needle on her worst enemy, after a couple of weeks that pain is only a bad memory brought by the discomfort she still feel between her legs sometime.

And with a crying baby and the routine of feeding him, changing his diapers, his clothes, making sure he is still breathing after a couple hours of soundless napping and fighting off the urge to always keep him safely in her arms, let’s just say that uncomfortable twinge is kind of easy to ignore.

In fact, there is a lot she would ignore if it wasn’t for Mark reminding her. He’s taken the month off to help her with their newborn son and also to relearn how to be together. So far, it’s going fabulously well. Of course, Mark is as bad as her when it comes to worry about baby William’s well-being and he seems to find it equally as hard to simply put him into his crib after rocking him to sleep instead of keeping him in his arms. However, he also trusts Bridget when she tells him she can take care of whatever needs William has at the moment.

Those times, he’ll either leave to make them something to eat, put on some relaxing music, do a spot of cleaning or even call various friends and family to reassure them they haven’t died yet. Or he’ll simply lean against the nearest wall and watch then with an awed expression, as if he can’t quite believe this.

When he looks like that, Bridget always waves him over and he’ll come behind her or besides her and wraps his arms around her middle, press his cheek against her shoulder and won’t keep his eyes off of their little miracle.

It breaks her heart that he won’t ever take the initiative to touch her, unless she clearly needs help, but she guesses she only have herself to blame about that one.

Still, he seems to become less and less guarded as the days pass and now he purposefully brushes their hands together for longer than necessary whenever he hands her something. She always encourages the prolonged contact with a smile, even if she kind of wish it wouldn’t make her knees go all wobbly, but that’s Mark Darcy for her. The day he doesn’t give her wobbly knees, is the day she’ll be dead.

She is just putting William to bed for the night and she actually thinks it’s getting easier to let go each night. Or maybe she’s only deluding herself. It would be easy to do so with how she’s been feeling Mark’s warm gaze on her back all night and sure enough when she turns away from the crib, there he is, standing in the doorway, looking at her like one would look at a precious flower in the middle of the desert.

She feels herself blush because she knows she is far from being a flower right now. Messy hair with probably some baby vomit in it, baggy clothes that doesn’t hide the still present baby bump, dark circles under her eyes, her shirt slightly wet from breast milk… She would be great for an exhausted mom add, but she is far from feeling beautiful.

Or well, she wasn’t until Mark- Mark with his mess of curls he doesn’t bother putting in any kind of order in the morning, in his ratty but comfy clothes Bridget has seen more in the span of two weeks than during their whole previous relationship and with his dark circles that rival hers- until Mark smiles at her and reaches for her.

She goes willingly to him and lets him bring her into the comforting circle of his arms and his time, she is the one to lean her head against his shoulder, drawing some much needed strength from him.

Mark doesn’t let her stay in that position for long, gently cupping her cheeks and pressing his lips against hers.

It’s a fleeting contact, the chastest kiss they’ve exchanged in all of their years together, but it’s probably the one that means the most.

_I love you, I need you, I’m not letting you leave again, this time we’ll get it right_

She hopes he knows she’s saying all those things right back at him. From the way his arms tightens around her, she shouldn’t worry about it.

When he kisses her again, with more passion this time, she smiles into the kiss.

From where she is standing, they’re getting it pretty right already.


	5. Tipsy Kisses - Mark/Bridget/Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my darling sententiousandbellicose's prompts
> 
>  _6\. for the Kiss Meme (Tipsy Kiss) + Mark/Jack/Bridget_ number 6 being Tipsy Kiss (I got that one three times... People do like those Tipsy kisses :P)Tipsy Kisses

William is all tucked in for the night and Jack is only waiting for Bridget and Mark to come back from their little night out before going back to his hotel room. Or maybe he’ll crash on Bridget’s couch again. It’s happening more and more lately, the invitation more often than not coming from Mark, but Jack doesn’t want to take anything for granted.

He’s trying to get some work done on his newest equation, because he’s realised not so long ago that keeping it focused on only two persons was very limiting, when he hears a _thump_ against the front door. Before he can worry, he hears Bridget’s familiar giggling and what can only be Mark’s chuckling. He can hear them trying to hush each other through their laughing fits and he doesn’t think he’s heard anything quite as adorable as this in his whole life.

He goes to open the door for them and they stumble in, catching themselves on him in order not to fall on the ground. He would ask them just how many they’ve had to drink tonight, but he’s sure the answer isn’t that high, that it’s only the very little rest they’ve gotten these past months that is taking its toll. Anyway, he far more prefers memorizing the feeling of having them leaning against him instead, Bridget with her head tucked in the crook of his neck and Mark nuzzling affectionately against his temple.

“Let’s get you to bed,” he whispers after a while when it becomes clear neither of them plan on moving anytime soon. Bridget protests weakly, but Mark lets himself be led towards the bedroom without a fuss.

Or he doesn’t until Jack makes to leave them at the door, where he clings on Jack’s arm and drags him to the bed, Bridget gently pushing against Jack’s chest.

Jack opens his mouth to say something, anything, he isn’t what exactly, but that’s the exact same moment Bridget chooses to press a light kiss on his lips, sighing happily when she leans back. When Jack turns to Mark, it’s only to see the other man smiling, the fondness Jack thought reserved only for Bridget and William warming a place he hadn’t realised had frozen over since Bridget had chased him after he revealed to her how he had lied to Mark.

“We’ve talked quite a bit tonight,” Mark says in ways of an explanation, lips brushing against his ear, and it is indeed more than enough for Jack.

Sure tomorrow, they’ll have to do some more talking all three of them, but for now, Jack is quite content being pushed in the middle of the bed, Mark and Bridget cuddling against him on each side, and to exchange little kisses that taste like wine, happiness and maybe, possibly, even like _home_.


	6. I want you to stay - Harry/Eggsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my darling sententiousandbellicose's prompt
> 
>  _19\. for the Kiss Meme + Hartwin_ "19 being Kisses because I don’t want you to go and maybe I can convince you to stay just a few minutes longer"

Eggsy is woken up with kisses that morning.

At first, he thinks he’s still dreaming, because the kisses are so light, lighter than butterfly’s wings on his skin.

Then, there’s a kiss pressed on his lips and it is as light as the others, but he can feel the lips staying a mere millimeter away from his, before they return, pressing more insistently this time. The kisses get longer and longer, as if whoever is kissing him ( _Harry_ , it’s obviously Harry, but in the half-dream, Eggsy wouldn’t be surprised if it was a Fae or something instead) cannot get enough.

He wakes up completely when a tongue demands entrance, which Eggsy grants without any hesitation.

Harry explores his mouth slowly, neither of them caring about morning breath.

When Harry lowers himself on top of him, Eggsy moans contentedly, his lover’s weight grounding him in the lazy moment.

Hands starts roaming on naked skin, drawing sighs of pleasure and Eggsy would stay there forever if he could. It’s only when Harry makes them roll to switch position so that Eggsy is now on top that he remembers that no, he really can’t stay that way forever.

He pushes away, kneeling on the bed with his legs on each side of Harry’s waist, trying to break free from his wandering hands.

“Harry… Harry stop it, I have to go.”

“Must you, really?” Harry asks, his lips trailing down his stomach, now that Eggsy is keeping his lips away.

“Yes, really. Roxy would kill me if I’m not there to help her with the dress. Unlike Merlin with you, she hasn’t given up on me being on time yet.” And usually, he wouldn’t care that much about making her wait, because God only knows she makes him wait often enough too, but it’s for her wedding. He doesn’t want to add on to her stress.

Harry is pouting now, but still lets go of his waist, even if it’s quite reluctantly.

Eggsy kisses the tip of his nose in gratitude before getting out of bed.

He’s stopped from leaving to the ensuite when Harry grabs his hand and press his lips on his knuckles.

“We’ll continue tonight.”

Eggsy grins, but doesn’t bother voicing that he’s counting on it.


	7. A kiss worth waiting for - Merlin/Eggsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For forgottenkanji's prompt
> 
>  _Merwin, 13 A kiss we had to wait for (+100000 if you include JB)_ 13 being "A kiss we had to wait for"

Eggsy’s first stop after his debrief with Harry is Merlin’s office.

He’s got some unfinished business with the handler and having his voice in his ear for the entirety of the mission only has only made him more desperate to get down to it.

Merlin must feel the same sense of urgency because he’s already opening the door just as Eggsy is turning around the corner.

Eggsy might or might not run the last few feet between them, no one will ever know because he’s pretty sure Merlin will have the camera feed mysteriously disappear.

After all no one needs to witness their first kiss.

Under other circumstances, Harry might have abused his access codes as Arthur for this very thing, but since he’s still feeling guilty about interrupting their first attempt, they’re probably safe.

Not that Harry could have predicted the bomb threats and then the Queen’s kidnapping that would require everyone’s immediate attention. And if he had known the incompetence of the would-be terrorists, surely he would have waited until their lips had made contact before calling on them.

But all this mattered very little now that Eggsy is within the safe circle of Merlin’s arms and their lips are finally meeting. It’s a gentle kiss, simple really, but lingering and toe-curling and Eggsy’s sight of contentment is echoed by Merlin’s.

They lean away for a moment, just to look into each other’s eyes, not quite believing this is really happening.

Before they can kiss again however, they’re interrupted by some happy yapping and a weight crashing into their legs, JB having no qualms interrupting their private moment, not when his human is finally back.

Eggsy smiles in apology, already kneeling down to pet the pug, but Merlin couldn’t care less.

There will be many more kisses to come and now that he’s had a taste, he can wait a bit and let welcome Eggsy home.

Eggsy’s laughing at being licked all over by the pug makes it more than worth it.


	8. Kissing it better - Merlin/Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a Nonny's prompt
> 
>  _kiss prompt: Merlahad #15!_ 15 being "A kiss because I have literally been watching you all night and I can’t take anymore"

It’s not the first time Harry has to stay under observation in the infirmary overnight and it certainly won’t be the last.

Not that he particularly enjoys such an ordeal, but even he isn’t foolish enough to try and escape when he risks pulling up stitches and bleeding to death. Or well, he would maybe do it, but since he would escape to go to Merlin and the man is currently sitting by his side on an uncomfortable infirmary chair, pretending to work on his tablet, it would kind of defeat the purpose.

He tried to talk to Merlin at first, but after a few dark glares as his only answers, he guessed he was better off just keeping silent. It’s a bit unnerving to have the man more or less staring at him from above his glasses and Harry really doesn’t know why he still got his tablet in hands because there is no one to fool.

The nurse has made her last round for the night and anyway the medical staff know that the only thing Knights might fear more than the wrath of the doctors, it’s the Wrath of Merlin. One would be suicidal trying anything while having him in the same room.

After hours of a shared silence that isn’t quite comfortable but not awkward either, Harry finally gives up on getting Merlin to stop doing his impersonation of a statue and decides it’s time to get some real rest. Chances are more than likely that Merlin will still be there come morning and hopefully, he’ll be in a better mood by then.

The moment he closes his eyes is the moment he feels Merlin’s lips press against his and he can feel the warmth of his hand hovering above the area he’s got stitches on his stomach. Harry opens his eyes again as they break apart and grabs Merlin’s hand between his.

“Don’t scare me like that ever again, okay?” The fear in Merlin’s eyes is no longer hidden by his anger at how reckless Harry had been and Harry tightens his hands around Merlin’s hand before bringing it to his mouth.

“I’ll try.”

Merlin nods, both of them knowing that in their line of work, this is the best Harry can offer.

Harry finally falls asleep, fingers intertwined with Merlin’s, the other man keeping his silent vigil beside him until morning comes.


End file.
